Íncubo
by menma uzumaki
Summary: -¡no! Tú no eres humano eres un…/-íncubo. O al menos así es como ustedes nos llaman-separo más mis piernas y sujeto mis caderas levantándolas un poco.
1. Íncubo

hola! pues me tarde mas de lo debido. lo siento es que perdi el archivo y tuve que volver a escribirlo TT-TT bueno como sea ya aqui esta

aclaraciones:

*-naruhina

*-lemon

*-AU

*-OoC

*-se toca muy levemente el tema de "síndrome de estocolmo"

creo que es lo mas importante. disfruten!

* * *

><p>-buenas noches, Hinata-la escucho despedirse antes de soltar un bostezo y darse media vuelta para entrar en su cuarto, cerrando su puerta una vez estando dentro.<p>

-buenas noches, Sakura-chan-murmuro. Sé que ella ya no me escucha, pero la costumbre de vivir poco más de tres años juntas me obliga a pronunciarlo.

Empiezo a andar hacia la cocina. Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, al terminarla lo dejo en el fregadero y presiono el interruptor de la luz, que está junto a la entrada/salida de la cocina, salgo de esta y paso por la sala principal directo a mi cuarto, no sin antes también apagar las luces. Ya eran las 11:47pm y mañana tenía examen, así que quisiera o no tenía que dormirme ¡ya!

Una vez estuve frente a mi ropero abrí las puertas y extraje un pijama sencilla pero que me arropaba muy bien en las noches frías, como hoy. Me saque el mallon blanco y mi blusón azul-eléctrico, hice lo mismo con mi lencería excepto, claro, mis pantis. Mi pijama consistía en dos piezas; un pantalón blanco y suave, y una blusa de manga larga de botones al frente igual de color blanco. Desdoble mis cobijas y me metí bajo estas. Apague la lámpara de noche, que era lo único que iluminaba mi cuarto, y cerré mis ojos.

**0❁¸.•*¨`*•.¸✾0**

-única…-escucho un murmullo lejano. La voz me es desconocida pero increíblemente… atrayente. Siento algo posarse en mi mejilla y deslizarse hasta mi cuello.

Trato de abrir mis ojos y salir del "mundo de los sueños". Todo está oscuro.

-no más chocolate, Hinata. La azúcar te altera demasiado…-dije bajito volviendo a cerrar mis ojos.

-¿Hinata? Bonito nombre-si pudiesen ver mi expresión seguro se burlarían de mí. ¡Oh, por el amor de dios! Alguien o _algo_ estaba ahí con migo. O mejor dicho; ¡estaba sobre mí! Sentía como su peso hundía más la cama donde estábamos.

-¿q-que? ¿Quién eres y que es lo que q-quieres?-tartamudee sintiendo como el pánico y el miedo me abrumaban.

-parece que en esta época mi especie ya no es tan conocida.

¿Especie? Oh yo si sabía que "especie" era; un pervertido, un abusador, un maldito enfermo sexual. ¡Eso es lo que era!

-p-por favor, no me hagas daño-suplique casi llorando.

-no te aseguro nada. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que lo disfrutaremos, Hinata-siento su aliento muy cerca de mi cuello. Di un respingo cuando sentí una de sus manos colarse debajo mi pijama y empezar a acariciar mi cintura y cadera. Ahogue un quejido. Cuando sentí como algo me robaba el aliento y me acariciaba los labios. ¿m-me estaba besando? No respondí, solo deje mis labios inmóviles.

-no debes hacer eso-su palabras se escucharon más como un regaño. Su voz era tan gentil pero a la vez segura. Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez moví un poquito los labios y al hacerlo pude sentir el sabor tan inusual de su boca. Me… gusta.

Su mano, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en mi cintura, rápidamente subió hasta mi seno y casi al instante comenzó a recorrerlo, suave y lento.

-¡ay!-solté un gritillo a causa del pellizco un poco fuerte que recibió mi pezón.

-shhh… aun no puedes gritar.

Saco su mano y sentí como se sentó un más debajo de mi vientre y mis caderas; casi sobre mi pelvis. Por el rabillo del ojo trate de ver mi reloj, tal vez eran las 2 o 3am, eso explicaba el por qué tanta oscuridad. Esto no puede estar pasando. Estoy a punto de… bueno de… de… ¡de no sé qué! Y ni siquiera puedo ver a mi agresor.

-¿quieres verme, no es así?-pregunto burlón y yo quede helada. Conocía esta parte, siempre que la protagonista pide ver a su agresor este la golpea o algo peor. Estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos y prepararme para recibir el golpe, pero en lugar de eso…

En una milésima de segundo las cortinas de mi ventana se abrieron y al instante todo fue alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

¿Cómo lo hizo?

Sentí el golpe de la luz y casi pude sentir como mis pupilas se contraían por el cambio tan brusco de iluminación. Una vez mi vista regreso a la normalidad, mi boca se abrió un poco al igual que mis ojos de la impresión. La mitad de su rostro y su cuerpo permaneció en penumbra, ya que la luz le daba de lado. Solo llevaba puestos unos jeans naranjas.

Lo primero que llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos, son de una tonalidad azulada e hipnotizante, tenía tres marcas que cada mejilla, su piel es tostada, su torso era la representación del pecado para toda femenina.

-hehe, me gusta esa mirada-me sonrió burlón.

-¿eh?

Sus manos se acercaron al primer botón de mi pijama. Trago saliva al sentir como sus dedos, con agilidad, lo abren y sigue con los demás.

-n-no…para-dije con voz cortada. Se detuvo justo en el botón medio. Me sonrió de lado y se inclinó para volver a empezar a besar mi cuello y clavícula. Su aliento me quemaba y sus labios se presionaban suavemente. Era algo simplemente… delicioso. No pude evitar cerrar un poco mis parpados.

-eso es. Relájate-murmuro. No fueron ni segundos los que pasaron cuando sentí que tomaba los bordes de la pijama, justo en el botón que se quedó, y tiro de esta habiendo que los botones restantes se soltaran de la tela. Volvió a sentarse sobre mí y me admiro. Mis manos que hasta el momento se habían mantenido inmóviles a cada lado de mi cuerpo, las lleve enseguida a mis senos, trate de cruzarlos y cubrirme. Lo cual no conseguí con mucho éxito ya que mi _agresor_ me tomo de las muñecas y estampo mis brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-de-déjame… por favor-

Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí, pero esta vez su boca empezó su recorrido desde el nacimiento de mis pechos hasta mi pezón. Y fue en ese instante que mi _tortura_ empezó. La secuencia era simple pero sublime; primero lo besaba para después encerarlo con sus labios y jugar con su lengua, lo lamia y formaba círculos sobre la areola, por ultimo lo tomaba con los dientes y tiraba de el un poco fuerte. Hizo lo mismo con el otro. Mientras hacía esto, sus manos soltaron mis muñecas y las poso en mi cintura, comenzando a descender lento y suave. Un estremecimiento me recorrió por completo al sentir sus dedos engancharse del resorte de mi pantalón y bajarlo.

-¡no!-grite a la vez que trataba de cubrirme. Es-esto es tan vergonzoso, estoy casi desnuda frente a un total _extraño_, aun cuando todavía tengo sobre mis hombros mi blusa y mi pantalón junto con mis pantis solo están hasta mis rodillas, me siento tan expuesta. Mi garganta se empezó a cerrar y mi vista se está haciendo borrosa.

-aquí la única que obedece eres tú. Ahora se buena y levántate-me ordeno con voz grabe y quitándose de encima mío. Sus ojos a pesar de ser tan brillantes son penetrantes. Me saco totalmente mi pantalón y lencería. Temerosa me levante y me senté sobre mis piernas-quítate la blusa…-lo obedecí. Lentamente cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y pose mis manos en mis hombros, tome la tela y la deslice. Cuando mis hombros estuvieron libres baje mis brazo y al instante mi blusa se deslizo sobre mi piel. En todo momento mantuve mi vista baja y pude apreciar algo en su vientre. Parecía un torbellino rodeado de 8 escrituras. Parecía tatuado alrededor de su ombligo-¿Cómo lo haces…?

-¿co-como hago q-que…?-no termine siquiera de pronunciarlo cuando él se lanzó sobre mí. Atrapo mi rostro entre sus manos y presiono mis labios con los suyos en un beso rápido. Me empujo y volví a estar recostada con él encima. Esta vez su cuerpo estaba más pegado al mío y pude sentir algo frio y pequeño rozar parte de mi cuello y clavícula. Mi pezón es presionado entre sus dedos mientras su otra mano se abre paso entre mis piernas.

-¿Cómo me provocas este deseo por poseerte…?-susurro al cortar el beso.

-¡ah!-gemí. Uno de sus dedos se había hundido casi por completo dentro de mí. Comenzó a moverlo, cada vez que entraba parte de su palma y muñeca se presionaban con mi clítoris. A cada movimiento sentía que todo me daba vueltas así que me aferre a sus hombros. Pronto fueron dos dedos. Tenía los parpados entrecerrados así que solo apreciaba su sonrisa.

-te sientes tan bien, hinata, tan diferente…-acelero un poco los movimientos y presiono más fuerte. Y yo me sentí abrumado por una cálida sensación, sobretodo en mi sexo y parte de mi vientre-tan única…

-y-yo…

-sí, hazlo. Déjame sentir como te corres.

-¡ah!-Solo sentí algo _extraño y placentero_ estremecer cada fibra de mí ser. Perdí conciencia de todo a mí alrededor-hmm…-cuando mi cuerpo se calmó un poco me di cuenta que tenía mis dedos crispados y las uñas enterradas en la piel de sus hombros. Al instante relaje mis dedos-l-lo siento mucho…yo no…-trate de disculparme al notar la pequeñas heridas que le había provocado.

¡Esperen! Yo ¿me disculpe? ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no grito?, ¿Por qué no lo empujo y salgo de mi cuarto a… no se pedir ayuda? ¿Por qué deje que me tocara, que me masturbara?

¿Síndrome de Estocolmo?

¡No! ¿Oh si? No, claro que no. No se… tal vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Tranquila no es nada, hinata-dijo mirando levemente asía uno de sus hombros.

Algo… algo está curando sus heridas. Estas están sanando de un manera demasiado rápida para un… un ser humano. Ok esto no es normal ni mucho menos humano.

Estupefacta. Es la única palabra que podría describirme en ese momento.

-Pero aun no terminamos-se burló al ver como yo volvía a perder la conciencia, pero esta vez a causa de un desmayo. En seguida saco sus dedos y les dio una lamida.

-¡no! Tú no eres humano eres un…

-íncubo. O al menos así es como ustedes nos llaman-separo más mis piernas y sujeto mis caderas levantándolas un poco. Escucho el cierre del pantalón abrirse. Algo cálido y suave está acariciando mi entrada.

No, no, no, no, ¡No! Él no lo hará, no sería capaz.

Mis pensamientos se cortaron al sentirlo entrar. Me duele. Por muy lento que lo haga me duele. Solloce al sentirlo totalmente dentro.

-definitivamente, Hinata, eres única. Sé que es tu primera vez y no sabes cómo me poner saber que te he quitado tu virginidad.

-… *sollozo*

-prometo que te gustara. No tiene que caso que haga todo esto si tú no disfrutas.

-no lo haré…-hable con voz cortada. Sus azulados ojos me miraron con superioridad.

-oh, creme que lo harás.

-…

-podría decirte todo lo que te are sentir, cariño. Pero ahora mismo tengo el tiempo en mi contra así que dejare que lo experimentes por ti misma-dijo comenzando a moverse con cierta rapidez. Trate de detenerlo sujetándolo de los hombros, pero algo me estampo las muñecas en la cama. No puedo mover los brazos. Estoy indefensa

Mi… mi cuerpo está caliente. Se siente muy bien. Su miembro entrando y saliendo. La fricción de su sexo con el mío. Los besos en mis senos y cuello. Sus manos acariciando mis piernas y caderas.

-mmm… si ahí…

-Naruto…-susurro alentando su movimiento y caricias.

-Naru-naruto gemí desesperada por más.

-grítalo…-me ordeno. Volviendo a embestirme pero esta vez más fuerte y haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre y alrededor de mi clítoris.

-¡Naruto!-grite. ¿Es esto a lo que llaman cegada por el placer? Gritar el nombre de un… un… bueno de tu amante pidiéndole más, deseando más. De hacer, decir o hasta _jurar_ cualquier cosa con tal de que no te abandone a medio camino hacia el orgasmo.

-Hinata-me llamo tomando mis brazos y colocándolos alrededor de su cuello. Gracias a esto su cuerpo se pegó más al mío. Volvía sentir esa cosita fría y pequeña en mi cuello. Naruto me miraba, tal vez estaba "cegada" por el placer pero estoy segura de lo que vi, sus ojos azules poco a poco se volvieron escarlata y su pupila se rasgó como la de un felino.

Me aferre con más fuerza a su cuerpo al sentir los estremecimientos de placer.

-ah… Naruto

-¿qué edad tienes, Hinata?-pregunto. Me desconcerté un poco. Pero mi placer no me dejo darle mucha importancia.

-vein-veinte-suspire.

-perfecto-alzo mis piernas y las abrazo a su cadera. Ya no puedo más.

-hum… y-yo… Naru…

-Pro-prométeme… prométeme que me darás un hijo. Júralo… ah… jura que tendrás a mi hijo-me mordió en la unión del cuello y hombro. Sentí algo cálido llenarme.

-¡lo juro!-grite. Involuntariamente mi espalda se arqueo y sentí todo y nada a la vez. En una palabra. Mi orgasmo.

Cuando logre salir de esa "ceguera de placer" tenía a naruto sobre mí, sus ojos de nuevo eran azules, y me miraba divertido y satisfecho. Me dio un beso en los labios.

-me tengo que ir-se separó de mi suavemente. Se acomodó el pantalón y se sentó al borde de la cama, del suelo levanto una playera negra y se la puso. Trate de levantarme pero me sentía muy cansada.

-no puedo…

-tranquila. Lo siento, es mi culpa que no tengas fuerzas. Yo me alimente de tu energía vital.

-¿sangre?-pregunte temerosa e instintivamente me toque el cuello. No había sangre o huella de colmillos, pero si una sensación de dolor. Justo la que deja un chupetón.

-no. Tu energía vital es algo así como…mmm… lo que ustedes llaman alma. Descuida prometo que estarás bien-me sonrió levantándose y por primera vez aprecie lo más extraño de él.

Nueve. Nueve colas serpenteaban o se balanceaban tras de él. La luz había aumentado por el amanecer así que pude distinguir que eran de un naranja rojizo al igual que muy grandes y afelpadas. Supongo que vio mi cara de sorpresa y por eso se rio.

-¿te gustan?

-…

-tranquila aquí la única que muerde es mi boca-se burló al ver como yo me aleje un poco cuando él quiso acariciarme con ellas. Le creí y me quede quieta. ¡Eran tan suaves! El terciopelo no era nada en comparación a ellas, mientras una se retorcía en mi cuello las otras 8 se esparcían por mi cuerpo; en mis piernas, mis muslos, vientre, cadera y cintura, pero donde más me gusto que me tocaran fue en mis senos.

-hmm…

-hehehe eres tan suave y sensible hinata-¿Qué yo era suave? ¡Por favor!

-no es cierto mmm.

-por mucho que quisiera quedarme y seguir haciendo esto, no puedo-sus colas se apartaron y yo baje de la nube de algodón en la que estaba, gracias a las caricias.

Pronto me sentí invadida por el sueño. Mis ojos se están cerrando pero antes de cerrarse Naruto me beso. Al separarse mis ojos se sellaron. Lo último que escuche fue;

-Hinata, eres mía y recuerda lo que juraste…

Y así como llego en un murmullo se fue.

**0❁¸.•*¨`*•.¸✾0**

-Hinata… Hinata. ¡Hinata abre!-los gritos a mi puerta me despertaron. Abrí mis ojos y la luz de mi ventana me lastimo. Raro. Yo nunca duermo con las cortinas abiertas. Pero los recuerdos me llenaron la memoria. No fue un sueño, digo las cortinas abiertas, estoy desnuda en mi cama ¡desnuda! Yo ni en mis sueños dormiría desnuda. Me senté y vi mi pijama botada.

-¡Hinata!-el grito de Sakura me regreso en si. Me levante tambaleándome un poco saque un blusón que tenía guardado y abrí la puerta.

-Sa-sakura-chan, buenos días- dije nerviosa.

-¿buenos días? ¡¿Cómo que buenos días?! ¿Sabes la hora que es? ¡Es más de medio día!-grito.

¿Medio días? En seguida corrí a mi ropero y empecé a sacar mi ropa.

¡No puede ser no asistí a mi examen!

-Hinata cálmate ¿sí? Llame a la dirección de la universidad y avise que faltaste por enfermedad. Te dieron un permiso de tres días así que puedes presentar tu examen la próxima semana.

-gracias Sakura-chan-Suspire aliviada. De pronto Sakura empezó a tocarme la frente y las mejillas preocupada.

-deberíamos ir al hospital. No tienes fiebre así que no entiendo cómo pudiste dormir tanto-dijo tirando de mi brazo para sacarme de mi cuarto hasta la salida del departamento.

-¡espera! Sakura-chan al menos déjame vestirme-ella volteo a verme y se rio nerviosa.

El resto de la tarde hable con Sakura y le dije que no había dormido en toda la noche por los nervios del examen hasta casi el amanecer asi que eso explicaba por qué dormí hasta la tarde. Al principio no me creyó pero termine convenciéndola.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche Sakura salió con su novio, Sasuke, no muy convencida pero no tuvo más opción.

Cuando estuve sola, tome mi laptop y me senté en la sala a investigar sobre los íncubo. Pero no había siquiera abierto la maquina cuando los recuerdos me empezaron a taladrar la cabeza y en especial uno.

"_prométeme… prométeme que me darás un hijo. Júralo… jura que tendrás a mi hijo_"

¿Un… hijo? ¡Ay no! Que fue lo que hice.

* * *

><p>y que tal? les gusto?<p>

espero que si jejeje si ya se loco. pero ya saben como escribo X3

la idea surgió por que en un cuento leí "los ojos del íncubo" y yo pues me puse a investigar sobre que es un íncubo y la información que encontré me dio la inspiración.

les gustaría una conti? a mi si me gustaría escribirla, de hecho ya la tengo la cabeza. si publico la conti desde ahorita aviso **AQUI NO HAY NI HABRA ROMANCE** no al menos por parte de naruto. de hinata si tal vez un poco, pero naruto no

ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen, regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	2. confundida

heheheh pues aqui la conti al final me desahogo, aclaraciones:

*-lemon

*-AU

*-OoC

*-romance(si, si naruhina. tanto de naruto como de hinata) pero sera un poco raro y lento(mas por parte de naruto)

*-habrá un pequeñito crossover con vocaloid :3 espero lo reconozcan

*-habrá una breve explicación de que es un íncubo(por si alguien no sabe, que lo dudo pero por si las dudas lo escribí como parte de la historia)

disfruten!

* * *

><p>En seguida abrí mi computadora y empecé a buscar sobre los Íncubo.<p>

Me perdí entre páginas de la internet y mis recuerdos. Así estuve hasta poco más de media noche. Tenía la vista cansada y el cuerpo entumecido.

Tan metida estaba en mi "investigación" que no me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_De: Sakura_

_Recibido: 09:39pm_

_Hinata, pasare la noche fuera. Te aviso por que no quiero preocuparte. De todas formas quiero que duermas temprano y cierres bien ventanas y puertas. Nos vemos en la mañana._

-Sakura-chan… -suspire. Cerré la máquina y me levante para ir a la cocina. Estaba nerviosa, confundida, intrigada.

Me serví un poco de leche y saque unos rollos de canela de la alacena. Estos siempre me relajan. Estaba cansada de estar sentada así que me quede comiendo de pie en la cocina.

Íncubo, demonio masculino de las creencias occidentales de la edad media, posarse sobre la femenina y tener relaciones sexuales con ella, de ahí su nombre en latín; "in" sobre y "cubare" acostarse. Con el único fin de tener un hijo.

Es lo más relevante que pude encontrar sobre _él,_ aunque en este momento esta información no me es muy útil.

Según algunos mitos dice que si la mujer queda embarazada, esta dará a luz a un ser con habilidades especiales. También dice que el íncubo succiona la energía vital de la persona en el momento de la copulación y que de esta manera, vive o se hace más fuerte.

Supongo que esto último explica porque me sentí tan débil, pero aun así todavía tengo muchas dudas.

Esto me es mas útil, mas sin en cambio no me da una solución. Aunque hay algo que me llama la atención y es el hecho de que durante toda mi "investigación" no se menciona algún juramento o contrato que deba haber entre la mortal y el íncubo. Entonces ¿por qué Naruto me hizo jurarlo?

Aunque la verdad estoy en desventaja, ya que, no se tiene un registro verídico de una mujer embarazada de un íncubo. Por lo tanto no se sabe cómo sobre llevar uno.

-en resumen estoy igual que al principio…-suspire dejando el vaso en el fregadero y darle un último mordisco al rollo de canela.

Apague las luces de la cocina y sala, cerré la puerta principal y las ventanas. En mi cuarto deje la laptop en mi escritorio y me recosté un momento. Eran tal vez las 2am. Tenía solo mi lámpara de noche encendida. ¿Y si todo fue un sueño producto de mi loca imaginación? Lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre.

-no, no fue un sueño-murmure al tocar la marca de mi cuello. Mis parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados y antes de que estos se cerraran me levante de la cama y me cambie la ropa por una pijama, esta vez me puse un pantalón azul con lunares blancos estampados y una blusa blanca de manga corta. Esta pijama no es tan abrigadora como la anterior. Levante las cobijas y coloque mi cuerpo debajo de estas, apague la lámpara de noche y sentí como poco a poco mis ojos se sellaron y mi mente callo en el "mundo de los sueños".

_¿Volverá…?_ Fue lo último que cruzo mi mente.

❁¸.•*¨`*•.¸✾

El estremecimiento de hambre en mi estómago me obligo a volver al aquí y ahora. Me senté y vi mi cuarto tal y como lo había dejado de igual manera, yo seguía con mi pijama y la cama estaba bien, no había rastro de que Naruto hubiese regresado. Solté un suspiro entre aliviado y decepcionado, no sabría describirlo.

Salí de la cama y de mi cuarto, el cuarto de Sakura estaba abierto y la cama estaba hecha. Tal vez aun no regresa. En la sala tome el control de la televisión y le di "on" deje en el canal de las noticias y comprobé que eran las 9:52am. Deje el control sobre el sofá. Me prepare un poco de huevo con tocino, leche tibia y pan tostado. Estaba desayunando frente al televisor cuando escuche el chirrido de la cerradura abrirse.

-buenos días…-murmuro al cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia mí hasta dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

-bienvenida, Sakura-chan-dije entre risillas al verla con el cansancio grabado en su rostro pero una gran sonrisa en los labios.- ¿te trato bien Sasuke-kun?-me burle.

-sí. Me trato muy bien-dijo en tono pícaro. Al instante ambas empezamos a reír. Cuando volvimos a quedar en un silencio bastante agradable Sakura tomo mi plato y empezó a comer de él.

-¿quieres que te prepare algo más?-pregunte risueña al ver que había dejado mi plato limpio de mi desayuno.

-no, gracias. Lo que quiero es darme un baño caliente y que tú también tomes uno, y nos vayamos a tomar un café a la nueva cafetería de la plaza, la que vimos la otra vez, ¿sí?-me sonrió para después tomar el pan tostado y llevárselo hasta la boca

-de acuerdo.

Levante los platos sucios y me fui a mi cuarto. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño y me saque la pijama. El agua la deje calentar hasta que todo fue cubierto por el vaho que provocaba el vapor del agua. Me lave el cabello y recorrí mi cuerpo con la barra de jabón.

-_incluso haciendo esto te vez tan tentadora…_-claramente sentí su aliento rozar mi cuello. En seguida di media vuelta pero no había nadie.

-de-deja de imaginar cosas, Hinata…

Al salir del baño empecé a secar mi cuerpo y a bañarlo con un poco de crema humectante. Me puse unos jeans de mezclilla clara y un blusón purpura, este era un poco holgado y dejaba ver parte de mis hombros, con un cinturón negro en mi cintura, unos zapatos de piso igual purpuras, cepille mi cabello y lo ate en una cola de caballo. Trate de cubrir el chupetón de mi cuello lo mejor que me fue posible. Listo.

-Hinata, ¿estas lista?-escuche dos toquidos en mi puerta.

-solo un segundo más, por favor.

-ok, te espero en la puerta-escucho el pisar de sus botines alejarse un poco. Esparcí sobre mi cuello un poco de perfume "Halloween". Celular, cartera y salgo en dirección a la puerta donde Sakura me espera.

Salimos casi a las once y cuarto.

Durante el camino a la plaza Saukra cruzo su brazo con el mío y no me soltó hasta que llegamos a la cafetería. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una de las paredes.

-bienvenidas, ¿Qué les gustaría tomar?-pregunto sonriente una chica de lindo cabello rubio.

-a mí me puedes traer un frappuccino fresa-pidió Sakura.

-yo quiero tomar un café-breve y un panquecito de mora azul, por favor.

-okey, en unos minutos se los traeré.

Cuando la chica se fue Sakura y yo empezamos a platicar un poco.

-¿creí que pasarías todo el fin de semana con Sasuke-kun?

-la verdad es que me quede muy preocupada por ti, Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta y le comente lo que te había pasado así que me dijo que tal vez lo que te estaba afectando era estrés por ese examen. Y pues pensé que tal vez si salíamos un rato pudiese reducir ese estrés-

-gra-gracias Sakura-chan pero no sufro de estrés-dije un poco nerviosa.

-aunque no sufras de estrés me preocupas y hare lo que sea para ayudarte-me sonrió. El resto de la plática fue más amena hasta que llegaron los pedidos. Durante unos minutos solo nos dedicamos a comer hasta que sentí que Sakura llevaba mucho tiempo viendo en mi dirección.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo?-pregunte llamando su atención.

-sí, si tienes algo y es la atención de ese chico de atrás-dijo bajito con cierto brillo malicioso en la mirada. Casi me atraganto por sus palabras, quise voltear pero ella me tomo del mentón y me impidió hacerlo-¿Qué haces? No puedes voltear así como si nada. Yo te diré cuando hacerlo… ¡ahora, voltea ahora!

En los poco segundos que pude voltear vi a un chico pelinegro de ojos ámbar. Cuando su atención se enfocó en mí rápidamente volví el rostro hacia Sakura.

-n-no me está viendo a mí…

-oh, claro que sí. Y para demostrártelo…-no termino siquiera de pronunciarlo cuando me tomo del brazo y me levanto de un tirón. Saco un poco de dinero y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Me saco tropezando de la cafetería mientras murmuraba-no puedo creerlo. Mi Hinata acaba de atraer a un chico.

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de flores. La reconocí al instante, era la tienda donde trabaja una de nuestras amigas; Yamanaka Ino. Frente a la florería hay unos bancos para sentarse, pues Sakura me sentó y me "acomodo" el cabello.

-bien, entrare con Ino y tú esperaras aquí a que ese lindo chico se te acerque. No te preocupes si veo cualquier cosa extraña saldré a ayudarte.

-es-espera, Sakura-chan…-fue más rápida que mis palabras y solo entro a la florería dejándome a mi ahí sentada; sola y confundida.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y yo seguía igual. Estaba por levantarme y entrar con Sakura, pero una voz me detuvo en seco.

-hola, ¿Por qué tan sola?-llena de nervios voltee a verlo. Y si, era el mismo chico de ojos ámbar de la cafetería

-h-hola, yo no estoy sola.

-oh, bueno pero ¿te molestaría si te acompaño un rato? Es que estoy esperando a unos amigos-me sonrió al sentarse junto a mí.

-n-no, creo que no me molestaría-hable con voz demasiado nerviosa.

-¡por cierto! Esta noche daré una fiesta en mi casa tal vez te gustaría ir.

-no lo sé, ya te dije que n-no estoy sola y…

-venga, será divertido. ¡Oh! perdón, mi nombre es Rei, Kagane Rei-poso su mano sobre la mía y la presiono un poco entre sus dedos. Y yo me sentí morir en ese momento al sentir…

-_lo siento. Ella tiene prohibido salir de noche_-sus palabras fueron tan seguras. Sentí como mi piel se erizaba al sentí uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sobre mis hombros, y saberlo sentado junto a mí. Cerré mis ojos deseando que esto de verdad no esté pasando.

-¿ah? Y tú ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Rei. Al instante Naruto me hizo levantarme y caminar en dirección opuesta a la que yo tenía que ir-¡oye! ¿A donde crees que te la llevas?

Detuvo su paso, y atrapo mis labios en un beso. Uno demasiado atrevido. El inusual sabor de su boca me obligo a responderle; nuestros labios se movían uno contra el otro y su lengua incitaba a la mía para enredarse. El beso es demasiado demandante, trato de sujetarlo de la ropa para que se detenga. Hace caso a mi "petición" pero antes de separarse totalmente muerde suavemente mi labio inferior.

-eso te da una idea de lo que soy de ella-su sonrisa era burlona y confiada. Volvió a abrazarme y me presiono contra su torso. El oji-ámabar estaba sorprendido, no dijo nada solo torció los labios con disgusto.

Naruto volvió a caminar y yo me vi obligada a seguirlo. Su paso era apresurado. Pude apreciarlo mejor, tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, converse negros, una playera blanca y una sudadera naranja de gorro. Se veía un poco atractivo.

-es-espera yo n-no…

No me dejo terminar. Me guio hasta un pequeño callejón entre dos establecimientos. Estaba un poco oscuro. Me acorralo contra una de las paredes y en seguida ataco mi cuello con esos besos que me hacen delirar de placer. Sentía como de a ratos inhalaba con fuerza sobre mi piel y casi podía sentirlo ronronear.

-creí que te había dicho que eres mía, Hinata. ¿Lo recuerdas?-sus ojos eran azules, pero su pupila estaba rasgada.

-¿Qué?

Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba? ¿Y que fue esa de _celos_?

-no sabes cuánto te deseo…

Susurro al sujetarme de los muslos y levantarme. Mis piernas se apretaron contra sus caderas y mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros.

-¡no! Tú no puedes desearme… bájame y déjame en paz-chille.

Sonrió burlón y empezó a restregarse contra mí. Ahogue un gemido de sorpresa al sentir su erección.

-¿lo sientes?-se burló-si por mi fuese ahora mismo te quitaría ese lindo pantalón que se pega a tus piernas y tu trasero, subiría ese blusón y me deleitaría con la deliciosa textura de tus senos,-vi como una de sus colas aparecía y se colaba debajo de la tela de mi blusón, al instante sentí como se retorcía sobre mi piel y el placer que me provocaba.

-mmm… para…-jadee.

-haría que tu voz se rompiera gritando mi nombre. No sabes cuánto lo deseo, cuanto lo necesito. Pero ahora mismo no puedo-gruño irritado.

Me bajo con cuidado y me beso, esta vez el beso era más tranquilo. Fui yo quien cortó el beso y observe sus ojos, la pupila volvía a su forma original. Su cola desapareció y sentí mi ropa rasposa.

-me tengo que ir-dijo yendo a la salida del callejón-¡ah! Y una cosa más; no vuelvas a usar crema arruina el sabor de tu piel y tampoco perfume… opaca tu olor natural.

Me dejo en blanco unos segundos y cuando reaccione Salí del callejón. Voltee en la dirección en que él había girado, lo vi entre un tumulto de gente con el horro de la sudadera puesto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue.

-¡Hinata!-el abrazo de Sakura me hizo retroceder dos pasos.

-Sa-sakura-chan.

-¡ay, gracias a dios que estas bien! Me asustaste. Solo me volteé dos minutos y después ya no estabas. ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo ese pelinegro? ¿Se quiso aprovechar?-a cada pregunta me zarandeaba. Me está mareando.

-n-no Sakura-chan, no pasó nada… con él-pronuncie apartando la mirada. ¡Sí! Todo eso paso pero fue con… Naruto.

❁¸.•*¨`*•.¸✾

Hoy regreso a clases, se acabó el fin de semana y mi permiso de "enfermedad" se terminó. Pasare ese examen.

Pero desde que paso lo de Naruto no lo he vuelto a ver o escuchar. Además de que no sé lo que me pasa. He estado durmiendo con mi pijama más delgada y corta, un short y una blusa de tirantes, sabiendo que estos días son fríos, aparte de que he dejado de usar perfume y me compre una crema corporal sin olor o esencia.

¿Acaso hago esto con tal de complacerlo? ¿Duermo con esa pijama porque quiero atraerlo? ¿Por qué?

✡2 horas después✡

Entrego mi hoja al profesor. En unos días tendré mis resultados. El resto del día sigo con mis clases y trato de ponerme al corriente.

❁¸.•*¨`*•.¸✾

Soy la primera en llegar a casa. Preparo algo de almorzar rápido. Son alrededor de las 4:30pm, al terminar guardo la comida de Sakura para cuando llegue.

En mi cuarto me siento a hacer mi tarea, conecto mis audífonos a la laptop y me pierdo.

Cerca de las 6:00pm Sakura llego, dijo que tenía "toneladas" de tarea así que solo comió rápido y se encerró. Al entrar en mi cuarto volví a la computadora. Pero aún tengo muchas dudas; ¿Por qué naruto me eligió a mí? Suspire agotada de este tema. Solo aparte la máquina y me recosté en mi cama.

-¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué estoy… tan confundida?

Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera ir a la iglesia y pedir un "exorcismo" ¿verdad? Cierro mis ojos.

-sin perfume y crema, me gusta más así.

-¡ah!-solte un grito de miedo. Me sorprendió verlo sobre mí. Esos azulados ojos me miraban con hambre y deseo.

-no te preocupes, te cuidare-me beso. ¿Me cuidara? El beso es lento, con su rodilla me separo las piernas y se acomodó entre estas.

-un demonio no puede cuidar de una mortal. T-tú solo quieres que te de un hijo-¿Por qué dije eso? Debería estarle rogando porque nunca más vuelva a buscarme.

-cierto, pero también quiero seguir alimentándome de ti, quiero poseerte todas las noches, saber que eres mía, que sigas pensando solo en mí-a cada petición me daba un beso en el cuello.

-y-yo… estoy tan confundida-sollocé sintiendo mis mejillas mojadas-M-me gusta que me toques, que me beses. Pero tengo miedo, no sé nada de ti…

-olvídalo, por ahora solo olvídalo y déjame… solo déjame tomar eso que tanto necesito. Te necesito-su mirada azulina es más intensa-Hinata… mi Hinata.

Su cuerpo se balanceaba sobre el mío, restregando su erección contra mí, en un ritmo similar a las penetraciones. ¡A quien engaño! Yo también lo necesitaba, aunque no tan literal como él a mí, tal vez también lo necesitaba mi alma… ¿mi corazón?

Rodee su cuello e inicie un beso. Me fascina el sabor de su boca, un sabor que no es de este mundo. Al instante recibí respuesta al igual que sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa. Tenía puesto una blusa de manga corta color mamey y un pantalón ligero blanco. Lentamente mi blusa subió y perdí conocimiento de ella. Dejo mis labios y fue directo a mis senos, no sé si llamarlo suerte o desgracia que mi sujetador era de broche al frente. Sus dedos lo abrieron sin dificultad alguna.

-Hinata quiero que me veas-su mano me sujeto el rostro por una de mis mejillas y me hizo mantenerle la mirada mientras, de entre sus labios su lengua salía y esta formaba círculos sobre la zona rosa que rodeaba mi pezón, me mordió a la vez que succionaba. Las deliciosas sensaciones y el erotismo de verlo hacerlo me provocaban una gran excitación, que pronto se hará presente entre mis piernas.

-naruto…-suspire.

-solo un poco más… un poco más y estarás lista-sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y deslizaron mi pantalón. Sus dedos hicieron a un lado mis pantis y acariciaron mi entrada, empapándolos de ese líquido que emanaba de mí. Su boca seguía en mis senos pero esta vez besaba el contorno.

-humm…

-aquí ¿verdad?-dos de sus dedos se movían dentro de mí. Al entrar su palma y muñeca presionaba mi clítoris.

¿Cómo es posible que un demonio conozca tan bien un cuerpo humano?, ¿Cómo puede saber dónde tocar?, ¿puede un demonio ser tan _perfecto_? Si, si puede. Ellos pueden tener la perfección que a nosotros los mortales se nos es negada.

-Hinata-pronuncio al levantarse de la cama y sacarse la ropa y quedar totalmente desnudo frente a mí. El sonrojo de mis mejillas se esparce por toda mi cara. Sé que es tonto de mi parte, avergonzarme y desearlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Volvió a subir a la cama pero esta vez se recargo en el respaldo de mi cama y cruzo las piernas. Con la simple complicidad de su mirada supe que hacer; me quite mis pantis y me acerque a él, me arrodille sobre él, pegando mi cuerpo a su torso, me sujeto de las cadera y me hizo bajar un poco sentía la punta de su pene rosar y entrar muy lentamente.

-Naruto… no hagas eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?-sus ojos empezaban a cambiar, su pupila se rasgaba. Aproveche que su agarre se aflojo un poco y deje que mi peso cayera sobre su miembro. ¡Se sentía tan bien!

-¡ah!

-sí, esto es lo que necesitaba. Hinata… muévete.

Asentí y di inicio elevando mis caderas. Me abrase a su cuello, mientras me apoyaba en él y me ayudaba a elevarme con mis rodillas. Él le prestaba mayor atención a mis pechos y clavícula. Me gustaba el ritmo lento, pero me gustaba más sentirlo totalmente dentro.

Estoy volviendo a caer en esa "ceguera" de placer.

-ah… Naru… to.

-si… Hinata, mi Hinata.

Sus dedos se escurrieron por mi cuerpo y _torturaron_ a mi clítoris. Lo presionaban y lo restregaban.

-Hinata…

Los estremecimientos de placer no tardaron en recorrerme. Ese conjunto de sensaciones, la fricción de su sexo dentro de mí, su boca en mis pezones y sus dedos, me obligo echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y enterrar mis dedos en su piel. Me obligo a correrme.

Uno de sus brazos me abrazo dé la cintura, pegándome más a él, mientras la otra se posaba tras de mi nuca y acercaba mi cuello a su boca. Su lengua subió desde mi clavícula hasta mi barbilla, dejando un rastro de saliva. Estoy segura que era una escena bastante erótica.

-te sentiste genial, Hinata.

-Naru…-murmure con la garganta seca. Repose mi frente sobre la suya. Su mirada azul se unió a la mía.

-pero aún tengo hambre-me recostó suavemente. Lo que odie de esa frase es que no se si habla de su apetito sexual o su hambre por mi alma. Salió de mi interior-boca abajo-me ordeno. Me levante un poquito y me gire sobre mi cuerpo-bien, ahora separa las piernas y levanta un poco la pelvis.

Acate la indicación y casi al instante volvió a entrar. Lo escucho gruñir y las embestidas que recibe mi cuerpo.

-ah Naruto…

-¿te gusta, verdad?

-mmm… si mu-mucho-las sensaciones se intensificaron y no puedo hacer nada más que estremecerme y ocultar mi rostro en mis antebrazos.

-¿tendrás a mi hijo, verdad?

-s-si…-no se si estoy diciendo la verdad o el placer es el que me hace hablar. No sé si estoy temblando de placer o las arremetidas son más fuertes, quizás ambas.

-Hinata… ah… ¿Cómo haces para provocarme este placer?-al escuchar eso ladee un poco mi cabeza y trate de enfocar mi mirada. Una de sus manos está apoyada al lado de mí, a la altura de mi cabeza, así que pude apreciar como sus uñas crecían y se volvían poco a poco garras, no mu grandes pero se veían afiladas. Tal vez si estuviese en otra "situación" hubiese sentido el miedo recorrerme, pero ahora lo único que me recorría era el erizante placer, advirtiendo mi orgasmo.

-no lo sé… no lo sé…-apreté la tela del cobertor entre mis manos. Y mi corrida fue inevitable. Me sentía tan bien y a la vez tan cansada. Trate de verlo al rostro pero este había cambiado, las marcas de sus mejillas se veían distorsionadas al igual que sus ojos eran escarlata. Se inclinó y me lamio la mejilla.

Sus garras rasgaron mi cobertor en el instante que se corrió dentro. Esa cálida sensación me gusto. Estuvimos unos segundos así hasta que se separó de mí y yo pude girarme. Aunque esta simple acción la ejecute con dificultad.

-lo siento, creo que me excedí. Ven aquí, estás un poco fría-levanto las cobijas y me acomodo debajo, y él se acurruco junto a mí. Me abrazo.

Su cuerpo estaba tibio.

-yo…

-shh… pronto resolveré tus dudas, pero ahora duerme. Aun faltan unas horas para el amanecer así que puedo quedarme contigo un rato más-sentí algo acariciarme y abrazarme aparte de los brazos de Naruto. Ronronee al saber que eran sus colas que me arrullaban.

Esto me gusta… demasiado.

❁¸.•*¨`*•.¸✾

Cuando desperté estaba sola en mi cama, desnuda, un poco cansada pero muy satisfecha.

* * *

><p>y que tal? les gusto?<p>

espero que si.

bien ahora; me alegro saber que esta historia fue tan bien recibida pero cuando la mayoría empezó a pedirme romance ¿que podía hacer? nada mas que dárselos, asi que **SI HABRÁ ROMANCE PERO sera un romance bastante raro y extraño** ya que recuerden naruto es un demonio y al menos para mi estos se enamoran de una forma muy diferente a los humanos.

bueno pues quiero agradecer sus review y por leer, me hacen muy feliz X3

por cierto! ya tengo la conti en la cabeza.

se me andaba olvidando; por ahí **Blue Soki** me dejo un review que me puso a trabajar la imaginación donde me pedían una historia preciada a esta PERO que esta vez hinata fuese una súcubo(contra-parte femenina del íncubo) pues si, ya lo decidí.** ESCRIBIRÉ UN ONE-SHOT(aun que siempre termino haciendo un fic ¬.¬) NARUHINA, DONDE UNA HINATA SÚCUBO SEDUCE A NUESTRO JOVEN RUBIO 3:)** les gusta la idea? yo les aviso cuando este lista ;3

ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen o regañenme, saben que eso me gusta

P.D: les gusto el lemon?*susurra*

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	3. mas preguntas, una respuesta

si, si, si ya se, me tarde ¬.¬ al final me desahogo, aclaraciones:

*-naruhina(aun que se nos esta colando rei o.o)

*-lemon(disculpen si esta raro, ando con falta de inspiración u.u)

*-crossover con vocaloid

*-AU

*-OoC

creo que es lo mas importante, disfruten!

* * *

><p>-Hinata… ¡Hinata, baja de la luna ya!<p>

Cuando mi conciencia regreso al aquí y al ahora, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Ino. Estábamos en unos de los jardines de la universidad.

-¡ah! Lo siento, Ino-chan.

-tienes razón, Sakura, esta chica tiene algo-me señalo al momento que miraba a Sakura. Las tres teníamos horas libre así que decidimos estar un rato al aire libre y platicar, pero en medio de la plática mi mente empezó a jugar con mis recuerdos.

-¿verdad que si? En casa es igual.

-n-no, Sakura-chan yo… estoy bien-trate de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa pero, obviamente, no funciono.

-Hinata, como amigas nos debemos tener confianza. ¿Por qué no nos quieres decir que es lo que te tiene en la luna?-pregunto con voz preocupada. Y dentro de mí se liberó una pequeña disputa entre contarles sobre Naruto o seguir ocultándolo.

Tal vez sea mejor… ¡ah, no lo sé!

Si les cuento tal vez no me crean, y aun que me creyeran ¿Cómo me ayudarían? Y por otro lado, que tal si las pongo en peligro, no sé, que tal Naruto las considera una amenaza o algo así.

Pero si lo sigo ocultando tal vez nadie me ayude a liberarme de este "juramente" que es tener el hijo de un demonio y dejar que se alimente de mí.

-so-solo es…-me calló un momento en que intento buscar una excusa-solo son un poco de ansias por… por… ¡por los resultados del examen!

Fue lo primero que me cruzo la mente y pareció que me creyeron. Se miraron dudosas pero terminaron suspirando.

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que Naruto me "visito". No niego que la noche siguiente a la que me visito lo esperé ansiosa por que por fin me dieran respuestas, pero él nunca llego. Durante los primero días me dormía tarde por esperarlo. Ridículo ¿verdad? Eso es algo que haría una _novia. _Pero después pude recuperar mi rutina, dormir, pasar tiempo con Sakura, centrarme en la universidad, pero hoy por alguna razón volví a caer en los malditos recuerdos, tal vez porque… ¿lo extraño? ¿Extraño sus caricias, los besos…? ¡No! Lo que quiero son respuestas, saber… saber más sobre él, todo sobre él y los íncubos.

**•*****¨`*•**

Estoy en la salida de la universidad. Son cerca de las 5pm, aún es temprano, apenas unos cuantos tintes de naranja por el atardecer pintan el cielo. Quiero llegar a casa, comer algo, relajarme y disfrutar de mi viernes en la noche.

Estoy distraída buscando dinero en mi mochila para el transporte que solo reacciono cuando choco con alguien.

-¡ah! Lo siento mucho yo no estaba viendo y…-me calló al ver quién es.

-¡hola! A pasado tiempo-me sonríe y me extiende la mano para saludarlo. No debería saludarlo, la última vez… _¡maldición, que tonta!_ Me recrimino cuando me doy cuenta que mi mano derecha se extiende titubeando y respondo al saludo.

Estúpidos modales.

Su tacto no me gusta, se siente diferente, se siente frio pero un frio que quema y se confunde con el calor. Él no me da confianza.

-s-si ha pasado tiempo, Ka-kagene-san-suelto su mano.

-por favor, solo Rei-sus ojos ámbar me miran con cierto toque juguetón y amistoso, pero por alguna razón no quiero confiar en él, no puedo.

-okey Rei-san-di un paso hacia atrás-bu-bueno ya es un poco tarde y qui-quiero ir a casa…

-¡oh! No sabía que fuésemos en la misma universidad-dijo ignorando mi "indirecta" de querer alejarme de él.

-yo tampoco…

-bueno supongo que eso es bueno ¿no? Así podremos encontrarnos más seguido. ¡Ya se! Qué tal si te invito a salir, no sé al cine, a cenar, a bailar, tú solo escoge-sonrió entusiasmado.

¡Era idiota acaso! Que no recuerda _quien_ apareció la última vez que quiso intentar algo con migo.

Piensa, piensa, piensa.

¿Cómo salir de esto?

-en realidad… yo solo quiero ir a… casa

-¿a… casa?-pregunto confundido-¡oh! Ya entendí-sonrió divertido y un poco sonrojado-Bueno supongo que debes estar cansada, pero por lo menos me permitirías acompañarte-se colocó junto a mí.

-no lo sé…-dije nerviosa. No quiero que sepa mi dirección, ya es bastante raro que estemos en la misma universidad.

-¡yo pago mi pasaje! No te preocupes por eso.

Y sin tener otra salida, o tener la suficiente fuerza para gritarle que él no me daba confianza, me siguió hasta mi casa.

***••***

-no hablas mucho ¿verdad?-dijo cuándo pisamos el primer escalón para subir a mi departamento. ¿Por qué me sigue hasta aquí? Me pudo haber dejado en la entrada del edificio.

_No con chicos a los que no conozco y me siguen a casa, _pensé.

-n-no, no mucho…-reí nerviosa.

-en realidad el que hables poco me gusta-sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

Recorrimos el pasillo hasta la puerta que tenía soldado "22" de color plateado. Saque mis llaves pero aún no abro la puerta.

-bueno, Rei-san, gracias por… por acompañarme-trato de que mi voz suene como una despedida.

-ha sido un placer…-paso uno de sus brazos tras la nuca. Un tono de celular hace que de un pequeñito salto del susto. Rei saca su celular y tuerce los labios.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡demonios! Me que sin batería y tengo que llamar a mi padre para avisar que llegare un poco tarde.

-bu-bueno si es algo urgente… etto creo que po-podrías pasar y usar mi teléfono-¡estúpidos modales y estúpida mi compasión!

-¡¿en serio?! ¡Eso sería muy amable tu parte…! etto… ahora que recuerdo no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata-dije bajito mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y abría-adelante… y bienvenido-dije al entrar y dejarlo pasar.

-¡wow! Qué bonito. Tienes unos lindos gustos-alago cuando vio la sala y la cocina.

-en realidad comparto departamento con mi mejor amiga, Sakura-chan…-deje mi mochila en el sofá, él hizo lo mismo con sus cosas-aquí está el teléfono.

-gracias, no tardo.

-no te preocupes-lo deje solo en la sala junto al teléfono, yo entre en la cocina y empecé a buscar algo que prepárame.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos en los que escuche leves palabras provenir de la sala, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que pudiera prepararme algo de ramen instantáneo y servirlo junto con un poco de jugo. Si, serví dos platos.

-gracias, me has salvado de un regaño en casa…-su voz me hace voltear rápidamente hacia la salida/entrada de la cocina.

-no ha sido nada-coloque los vasos de jugo sobre la mesa y con la mirada le indique que tomara asiente. Entendió y ocupo un lugar frente a mí.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-itadakimatsu-sonrió al tomar los palillos.

-itadakimarsu…-dije más bajito.

No sé como pero entre bocado y bocado una plática bastante tranquila y amena empezó. Me hablo sobre sus gustos y disgusto.

Por alguna razón no quería hablar sobre sus padres o familia. Me pregunto sobre mí y mi vida, e incluso sobre mis sueños y mi pasado.

¿Por qué…?

Cuando terminamos de comer me ayudo con los platos pero esa frase lo arruino todo…

-¿crees en los demonios y el infierno, Hinata?

-¿huh?-quede en blanco. Trate de hacerme la que no entendía-¿a-a que te refieres exactamente? ¿A los demonios de cuernos y una cola roja colgando tras de ellos?-me reí nerviosa-cla-claro que no. Eso existe solo en las películas y en Halloween.

-es obvio que los demonios no tienen esa apariencia-su voz tomo cierto tono serio.

-pues no… no creo en esas cosas-cerré la llave de agua y sentí el aire pesado.

-pues deberías, y más si estos se cuelan en tu habitación por las noches o se hacen pasar por chicos de universidad que te acompañan a casa…

Durante tres segundos quede aturdida por sus palabras.

¡¿Cómo es que él…?!

-¿eh?

-quieres saber la verdad sobre Kyubi ¿no es así?-me sujeto del rostro y la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo-tu alma de verdad es atrayente. La primera vez que tu olor llego a mi quise devorarte al instante, apenas pude contenerme pero… ¡oh, sorpresa! Kyubi te había marcado como suya, lo que realmente me desconcertó fue… ¿Por qué demonios Kyubi todavía no te había matado?-se inclinó un poco hasta mi cuello e inhalo-y ahora lo sé. Tu sabor y la energía que produces son muy valiosos como para desperdiciarlos asesinándote.

-¿Ky-kyubi?

¿Acaso Rei es un… un demonio? ¿Kyubi es Naruto?

¡¿Asesinarme?!

-hehehe, ahora entiendo-me acaricio el vientre. En medio de mi aturdimiento pude ver como sus ojos ámbar se volvían purpuras y la pupila se rasgaba.

-n-no…-trate de apartarme de él.

-así que Kyubi lo logro, de nuevo. Bueno será divertido ver como se repite la historia-sonrió.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunte retrocediendo y claramente desconcertada.

-¿hum?-avanzo-soy un devorador de sueños- murmuro antes de besarme.

No entiendo nada.

¿Por qué me besa? ¿Qué está pasando?

¿Qué me ocultas Naruto?

Mi vista se está oscureciendo y en un segundo dejo de tener conciencia de todo.

**•*****¨`*•**

-¡oh por todos los cielos! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

El dolor en mi espalda me obliga a abrir los ojos. La voz de Sakura me ayuda a regresar en sí. Poco a poco mi borrosa vista se aclara y veo el rostro preocupado de mi amiga.

-¿Sakura-chan…?-muevo un poco mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que estamos en la cocina, ella hincada y yo en el piso.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?-me ayuda a levantarme y siento como me late la cabeza.

En un instante mi cabeza se llena de los recuerdos de esta tarde.

-¡Rei!-medio grite y salí de la cocina. En el sofá solo estaban mis cosas y todo estaba igual que siempre-se fue…

-okey, mañana iremos a revisarte. Aun cuando solo sean nervios o estrés no es normal que te pase esto-me sujeto de los hombros y me miró fijamente-tú me estas ocultando algo, Hinata, te pido que por favor me digas la verdad-su mirada está llena de angustia.

-ya te dije que es por el examen, sabes cuan impórtate es para mí-me zafé de su agarre-ahora solo quiero bañarme y dormirme pronto.

-¡al menos explícame como rayos terminaste en el suelo! ¿Te golpeaste? ¿Fue un desmayo, acaso?-pidió desesperada cuando empecé a caminar hacia mi cuarto. Me detuve un momento.

-si fue un desmayo…

-Hinata-su voz cambio por a un tono más serio.

-…

Seguí caminando a mi cuarto hasta cerrar la puerta de este. Encendí la lámpara de mesita de noche y me tumbe en mi cama. Suspiro cansada.

-es tan injusto…

_ "__quieres saber la verdad sobre Kyubi ¿no es así?"_

_"__¿Por qué demonios Kyubi todavía no te había matado?"_

Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente.

¿Kyubi? ¿Matarme? ¿La verdad?

Me levanto bruscamente de la cama para dirigirme al baño. Pero cuando abro la puerta y estoy a un paso de entrar siento una suave corriente rozarme el cuello.

-_te extrañe…_

Su cercanía me hace respingar del susto.

Me empuja para entrar en el baño y escucho la puerta azotarse. Me hace girar para casi al instante besarme, un poco brusco. Supongo que omitiendo mi estrés mental, mi cuerpo lo extraño así que no me sorprende que mis labios le respondan. Mis manos se aferran a sus hombros y siento la tela de una playera.

Al separarnos puedo verlo a los ojos. La pupila esta rasgada pero el color es raro, la mitad de la iris es azul y la otra escarlata, es como si luchara por no perder el control.

-no regresaste, pensé que…

-apestas-me corto con un gruñido-y tu boca sabe diferente ¿Por qué?

-¿q-que?

-¿Por qué tienes ese maldito sabor?-me apretó de los hombros.

-¡su-suéltame!-me solté de su agarre.

-quítate la ropa, borrare ese desagradable aroma de ti y volveré a impregnar el mío-su sonrisa es demasiado lujuriosa. Da miedo. Fue él quien me saco mi ropa y me hizo entrar en la tina y sentarme, él se incoó junto a mí fuera de la tina.

-no, lo que quiero es que me digas la verdad-trate de levantarme pero no me dejo.

-Hinata, por favor, tengo más de una semana sin _comer _de verdad te necesito-delineo mi rostro y su mano bajo hasta la unión de mi cuello y hombro. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y al instante el chorro de agua cayo. Cuando el nivel del agua alcanzo un poco más de la mitad de la tina él cerro la llave.

-¡pero tú dijiste que…!

-¡ya se lo que dije! Y prometo que te daré respuestas, pero ahora…-tomó la barra de jabón, la mojo y empezó a enjabonar mi pecho-apenas puedo controlarme, Hinata-me mordió el lóbulo.

La barra bajo por mi vientre has abrirse paso entre mis piernas y dejar un rastro de jabón sobre mis muslos.

No sé si apartar sus manos de mi cuerpo y exigirle que me dé respuestas o simplemente disfrutar…

-¡ah!

Me corta los pensamientos cuando aparta mi cabello y me besa el cuello, mordiéndolo un poco.

-relájate, sabes que no puedo tomarte si no estás lista-paso una de sus manos tras mi espalda con la barra de jabón, empezó haciendo círculos sobre mi piel.

El baño está lleno de un espeso vaho, por la temperatura del agua caliente, provocando que mi rostro, cuello, hombros y parte de la espalda se humedezcan. Mi cabello también esta húmedo y se pega a mi rostro.

Gire un poco mi rostro para poder verlo y lo que vi hizo que aguantara la respiración, que era un poco acelerada. Su cabello también estaba un poco húmedo y caía sobre su frente y sus ojos, tiene levemente abierta la boca, gotitas de sudor le corrían por las mejillas, sus ojos aún estaban distorsionados pero seguían hipnotizándome igual que la primera vez. Algo dentro de mí se estremeció. Lo abrase del cuello e inicie un beso algo apurado y torpe. No sé como pero él me saco de la tina y me recargo sobre uno de los azulejos de la pared.

-¡esta frio!-respingue y me queje al sepárame de su boca.

-y tú tan caliente…-murmuro hundiendo sus dedos dentro de mí, iniciando esa estimulación que tanto me gustaba.

-es-espera… aún tengo… jabón en el cuerpo.

-después…-el movimiento de sus dedos es intercalado con las caricias que le da a uno de mis pechos-ahora, desabróchame el pantalón.

La sorpresa se gravo en mi rostro al escucharlo.

Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso. Pero él movió más sus dedos.

Temerosa baje mis manos hasta el botón de su pantalón, trate de abrirlo pero me costó casi tres intentos. Cuando logre abrirlo…

-sigue…-me lamio la oreja y mordió mi lóbulo. Baje el cierre y sentí su erección debajo de la ropa interior, me atreví a bajar ambas prendas-Hina…-suspiro cuando acaricie sutilmente su miembro.

Saco sus dedos de golpe y levanto mi pierna derecha a la vez que abría más mi sexo. Me hizo pasar mis manos tras su cuello y se adentró con una estocada.

-¡ah!-gemí totalmente extasiada.

Sí, yo también lo había extrañado

El vaivén de las penetraciones era lento pero profundo. Mantiene mi pierna sujeta y pegada entre sus caderas y cintura. Aún tenía puesta su playera, así que enrede mis dedos en sus húmedos cabellos. Es tan placentero sentirlo dentro y su boca unida a la mía.

-sí, Hinata. No sabes cómo te necesitaba.

-hum… Naruto-me abrase con más fuerza a él y acompañe sus embestidas con movimientos de mis caderas. La fricción y el calor del vaho me excitan más.

En un ínstate me sujeto de los muslo y me levanto, aun presionándome contra el azulejo, a la altura perfecta para seguir adentrándose en mí y poder besar uno de mis pechos.

-vamos, cariño, déjame sentir como te corres-su ropa esta húmeda. Yo ya no aguanto. Siento como entra con más fuerza al igual que la fricción aumenta. Sus ojos son escarlatas y las marcas de sus mejillas se distorsionaron. El placer es instantáneo y poco duradero. Pero así como llegue al orgasmo también sentí como si me quitaran todas mis energías…

-mmm…

-ah… a tu cuarto…-Lo escucho jadear. Me baja con cuidado pero sigo sujeta a sus hombros. Siento un hormigueo en las piernas. Me jala de una de mis muñecas y yo trato de no perder el equilibrio al seguirlo.

Me dejo en la cama mientras él se sacaba la playera y el resto de la ropa.

Me recostó sobre mi espalda y él encima de mí, su lengua se paseó por mi clavícula y hombros, me acaricio la espalda y las piernas. Me toca lento y suave.

-s-si me tocas así… yo…

-eso es lo que quiero.

Se arrodillo entra mis piernas, me sujeto de la cadera levantándome un poco, con su mano libre guio su miembro hasta mi entrada. Apreté los labios y los dientes en un intento de no gemir. Sakura estaba afuera y si me escucha hacer un ruido hacía se preocuparía o pero aun, vendría directo a mi cuarto.

Se recargo sobre su antebrazo y reinicio el movimiento. Apreté la tela del cobertor con mis manos y empecé a moverme con él.

No… no es justo que me haga caer en su juego de placer.

-¿recuerdas lo que juraste?

Hasta el momento mi vista se había mantenido en el techo de mi cuarto pero cuando escuche aquello busque su mirada. Trague cuando me topé con su rostro lleno de lujuria y esa sonrisa sutil y confiada.

-s-sí.

Los movimientos cambiaban, lo hacía más lento o más rápido, entraba por completo y se quedaba quieto. Me besaba, me mordía, me hacía delirara de placer.

Un sutil pellizco en mi clítoris proco que corriera de nuevo, pero esta vez él termino con migo.

La poca fuerza que me quedaba se fue. Y solo quedo la sensación de satisfacción y cansancio.

-¿de quién era ese maldito olor?-pregunto con cierto tono enfadado. Sus ojos eran completamente azules al igual que sus marcas regresaron a la normalidad y tras él habían aparecido sus colas.

¿Debería decirle lo de Rei y todo lo que me dijo? No lo sé

-…

-Hinata… no te lo preguntaría si ese olor perteneciera a un humano, pero no es así. Ese maldito olor pertenece a…

-¡a un devorador de sueños!-casi grite interrumpiéndolo. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Llamaste a un devorador de sueños?-me quiso zarandear aun cuando yo sigo acostada y él sobre mí. Me lastima.

-o-oye, suéltame, me lastimas.

-por favor dime que no hiciste un trato con él.

-yo no lo llame, él se me "pego" cuando regrese a casa y me dijo cosas extrañas. A-además tú ya lo conoces-no pareció entender lo ultimo-es el mismo chico del centro…

-¿te dijo su nombre?-me corto.

-si, dijo que se llamaba Kagene Rei. Y por alguna razón parecía que te conocía, te llamaba Kyubi-por un momento sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no, se abrieron con ¿miedo?

-aléjate de él, Hinata, no quiero que te pase nada, me entiendes-se escucha ansioso-¿te dijo algo o te hizo algo?

-so-solo dijo algo sobre mi alma, que era valiosa o algo así, y me toco el vientre, dijo que lo habías logrado, de nuevo…

-Hinata, escúchame bien…-hace una pausa y suspira-no quiero que por ningún motivo hagas un trato con él ni…

-¿Por qué?-ahora fui yo quien lo interrumpió.

-supongo que tendré que explicártelo-suspira. Mi cuerpo tiembla de frio y antes de que vuelva a hablar Naruto me ayuda a entrar bajo las cobijas y me abraza para que recupere mi calor corporal-bien… para los íncubos el principal objetivo de tener relaciones es para engendrar un hijo. Pero también nos alimentamos de la energía vital humana pero no es tan fácil como parece.

-¿por qué?

-solo podemos llegar a su alma si hemos "abierto" los otras puertas que son; cuerpo, mente y alma. En ese orden. Si logramos relajar su cuerpo y nublar su mente, llegar a su alma es mucho más fácil y podemos alimentarnos. Por eso, entre más disfrutes…

-más rápido comes.

-sí, eso sería una breve explicación, aunque cuando la chica está embarazada dejamos de usar el sexo como un medio para alimentarnos, pero esto te lo explicar más adelante. Pero contigo es muy diferente. Para ustedes los humanos los placeres más grandes que pueden sentir son al tener relaciones y lo único que se le puede comparar es el comer, con nosotros los demonios no es diferente, aunque nosotros disfrutamos más el comer que el sexo, pero contigo…-me hizo verlo a los ojos-tú me haces disfrutar del sexo. Tienes siquiera una mínima idea del placer que me provocas al dejarme alimentarme de ti y a la vez sentir esa calidez de tu interior, disfrutar de tus gemidos y la textura de tu piel.

-…-no hable solo admire el azul de sus ojos y la intensidad de estos.

-ahora, los "devoradores de sueños" usan otros métodos para llegar a su alma-su voz cambio a una más seria-buscan entrar en sus sueños y los tientan a que hagan un trato con ellos. Los devoradores les dejaran tener todo tipo de sueños, románticos, lujuriosos, felices y se comerán las pesadilla, y cuando los humanos tiene lindos sueños su mente y cuerpo están tranquilos y así tiene acceso a su alma. Pero ellos son tramposos, no les advierten que todo esto solo dura un mes después de haber hecho el trato, hasta la próxima luna llena. Y cuando el tiempo se acaba se tiene que pagar el precio, ellos se llevan sus sueños y parte de su alma, a esto le llaman "paraíso monocrómico".

-ósea que…

-que los dejan muertos en vida-ahogue una exclamación de miedo. ¿De verdad todo eso hacían los devoradores?

-entonces no debo…

-¡no! No debes, no puedes y no tienes por qué hacer un trato con un devorador. No ahora que tendrás a mi hijo-me abrazo más fuerte y algunas de sus colar me tocaron el vientre y a mí se me cerro la garganta.

-¿q-que? Acaso y-yo… yo estoy…

-embarazada.

¡¿Qué?!

* * *

><p>y que tal? les gusto?<p>

espero que si.

oh por glob! hina esta embarazada! que tanto ocultas naru?

bueno me esforce mucho en este capi, de hecho queria hacerlo de unas 5000 palabras pero solo llegue a las 3628 ademas de que me estaba tardando mucho. bueno pido disculpas con el lemon, no se como que tengo algo que no me deja escribir bien X( bueno ya.

gracias por sus review, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que "Íncubo" llego a los 40 review soy tan, tan feliz

de verdad que me esfuerzo por escribir bien esta historia y que sea interesante.

ya saben comente, opinen, critiquen, ragañenme saben que eso me gusta X3

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	4. no hay falsos positivos

hola! bueno aqui les dejo la conti, al final me desahogo,

disfruten! :3

* * *

><p>-¿Hinata…?<p>

-…

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

¿Es un sueño?

_¡Que Tonta!_ Me recrimine y me burle al saber que todo lo que he vivido desde hace casi tres semanas es todo excepto un sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Quizás un segundo, un minuto, una hora o incluso el tiempo se ha detenido. Pero lo que Naruto dijo me ha aturdido, la respiración me pesa, siento un leve temblor en las manos, incluso la garganta se me ha secado.

Y un instante sentí un pinchazo en todo el cuerpo regresándome a la realidad…

-¡estás loco!-grite y lo empuje, aun estábamos sobre la cama acostados de lado.

-cálmate.

Me senté sobre mis piernas, ignorándolo un momento. Aun no me creo eso de estar em… embarazada. Digo, si me pongo a pensar creo que tengo uno o dos días de retraso pero no es la primera vez, es normal en mi tener retrasos. Él se levantó de la cama, trate de ignorar su cuerpo desnudo y solo centrarme en su rostro

-mi-mientes…-la voz me tiembla de los nervios. Lo mire a los ojos y cuando la última silaba salió de mis labios su entrecejo se frunció y sus ojos cambiaron a escarlatas al igual que la pupila se rasgó y sus bigotes se distorsionaron. Pase saliva.

-¡¿crees que mentiría con algo así de importante para mí?! ¡¿Eres idiota acaso?!-me grito. Y en ese momento sentí miedo. Miedo de verlo frente a mí con sus colas moverse juntas tras de él, recordándome que él no era humano y podía lastimarme si quisiese. Sentí miedo de ser lo que soy… una humana.

-no… pero… y-yo no… no puedo...-los sollozos del llanto por fin me cerraron la garganta.

Es que esto no podía estarme pasando. No después de todo lo que eh sacrificado por mis estudios y la vida que llevaba, hasta hace tres semanas.

-Hina…

-¡no puedo estar embarazada de un demonio!-le grite cuando quiso tocarme-¡Maldición, no puedo!

Volví a caer en llanto.

Era tan injusto, tan irreal y extraño.

¡Esto era una simple locura! Era una…

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?-El toquido en mi puerta me asusto y el llanto paro al instante.

¡Ay, por dios! ¡Sakura nos había escuchado!

-shh…-me tomó del rostro-por favor cálmate. Me tengo que ir pero volveré en dos días-susurro.

-¿dos… días?-dije entre hipos del llanto.

-sí, volveré por ti. Ya no puedo estar mucho tiempo alejado de ti y de mi hijo así que vivirás conmigo-me dio un beso suave en los labios, y justo cuando mi puerta estaba abriéndose, en un parpadeo, se fue.

Antes de que Sakura entrara me escondí bajo las cobijas. Ya bastantes explicaciones tenía que dar por mis gritos como para sumarle explicaciones por estar desnuda.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estas dormida?

-estoy bien…-trato de cubrirme bien con los cobertores.

-¿segura? Escuche gritos-se inclinó sobre mí, intentando verme mejor. Mi lámpara de noche seguía encendida pero aún estaba un poco oscuro.

-si… solo…-me recosté de lado, dándole a ella la espalda-fue una pesadilla.

Por favor que me crea.

La escucho suspirar y el "click" de la lámpara y la luz de mi baño. Pero antes de que salga de mi cuarto la detengo:

-Sakura-chan…

-¿sí?

-gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-no puedo evitarlo-soltó una risilla-descansa.

**¸.•*¨`*•.¸**

.

.

.

Son alrededor de las 3pm.

-H… H…-pronuncio bajito mientras uno de mis dedos se desliza por la lista de alumnos que realizaron el examen de arquitectura-¡aquí esta!

Mi dedo se mueve rápido por sobre los nombres con inicial "H" pero lo suficientemente lento para leerlos, mientras muevo los labio diciendo "Hyuga, Hyuga".

-¡Hyuga Hinata!-mi segundo de alegría se esfuma y es reemplazado por nervios y ansiedad cuando empiezo a ver los resultados.

"Hyuga Hinata:

Preguntas: 196 Aciertos: 189 Resultado: APROVADO"

-… a-aprobé…-mi voz es baja y temblorosa-pa-pase el examen…

Ahogue los gritos de alegría pero no la sonrisa.

Salgo corriendo en dirección al edifico de medicina. ¡Tengo que decírselo a Sakura!

Si mal no recuerdo, en la mañana dijo que tendría una práctica así que posiblemente esté en los laboratorios. Estoy recorriendo el pasillo y revisando los salones. Nunca me ha gustado esta sección del edificio, es fría, solitaria, y huele a desinfectante y demás químicos para la limpieza.

-Laboratorio… ¡aquí es!-me acerque a la puerta y por la ventana pude ver a Sakura con su bata blanca, guantes de látex, su cabello recogido, al igual que llevaba un cubre bocas. Al parecer estaban trabajando en equipos y rodeaban a una camilla. Uno de los alumnos se movió y pude que trabajaban con algunos materiales. Sakura se veía muy concentrada.

_Tal vez después_. Pensé. No quería interrumpirla en medio de algo, quizás, importante.

Me aleje de la puerta de laboratorio y me di media vuelta para regresar por donde vine. Pero choque con alguien y me hizo respingar.

-es bueno verte…-su voz arrogante me irrita y asusta a la vez.

Di un paso hacia atrás y quise pasar por un lado.

_Simplemente ignóralo_. Me dije.

Sus dedos me sujetaron del brazo.

-su-suéltame…

-¡oh, vamos! ¿Por qué esa actitud? Hace unos minutos estabas muy alegre por tu examen-se burló.

-¿y tú qué sabes?

-Hinata, soy un devorador, se todo lo que hay en el mundo lógico y racional en el que vives por los días y también conozco el "mundo de los sueños" que visitas en las noches-susurro cerca de mi oído.

-…

-supongo que Kyubi ya te lo dijo-su sonrisa es divertida-me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta aun.

-no conozco a ningún Kyubi…-lo mire a los ojos.

-¡cierto, cierto! Ahora se llama Na-ru-to-me guiño un ojo.

-aléjate de mí, Rei-me zafé de su agarre. Y casi salí corriendo de ahí.

-¡Felicidades por tu examen!-me grito entre carcajadas antes de que bajara las escaleras a la planta baja y salir del edificio. El corazón me late un poco rápido pero me siento un poco más segura al estar alejada de él.

-_la próxima tendremos una plática más entretenida…_

La piel se me erizo al escuchar su susurro.

**•*****¨`*•**

-bien, te veo haya-me despido y termino la llamada.

Suspirando empiezo mí regreso a casa.

Apenas son las 5:45pm.

Aprovechare que Sakura no regresara con migo para pasar a la farmacia. Yo sé que se equivocan. Yo no estoy embarazada… no puedo estarlo.

Pero… ¿y si fuera verdad?, ¿y si Naruto tiene razón y estoy embarazada de su hijo?, ¿Qué hare, que puedo hacer?

¿Dejare la escuela, se lo ocultare a Sakura hasta que mi vientre sea demasiado notorio?

¡Basta! No ocultare nada a nadie y no dejare mis estudios por que no estoy esperando un hijo.

Tan metida estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que eh llegado a la farmacia. Frente a la puerta suspiro y empujo la puerta de la entrada. Me acerco a la chica que esta tras la ventanilla.

-buenas tardes.

-buenas, ¿qué necesita?

-bu-bueno… yo…-¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?-solo… una prueba de .

-okey, tenemos tres marcas-dijo antes de alejarse y abrir un estante de cristal sacando tres cajas. Las coloco frente a mí. Cada una tenía un nombre diferente, color, tamaño. ¿Cuál? Mi mano, temerosa, se movía arriba de las cajas.

-creo que… esta o… tal vez…

-no te preocupes-llamo mi atención la chica-las tres son confiables.

-me llevare esta-Pase saliva y tome la prueba de en medio. Ella volvió a guardar las otras dos pruebas.

-serian 125-me dio un ticket y la prueba en una pequeña bolsa. Page. Estaba por salir pero la chica dijo algo-recuerda que hay falsos negativos pero nunca un falso positivo.

**•*****¨`*•**

Abrí la cajita y de ella extraje la prueba y las instrucciones. Estas eran simples pero aun así sentía que cometería un error. Decía que era más preciso el resultado si la prueba se realizaba con la primera orina de la mañana.

-nos vemos en la mañana-dije al guardar la prueba en un cajón.

Me senté a hacer mi tarea.

_Olvídalo solo unas horas. _

Cuando Sakura volvió de la escuela, pasamos una noche como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, cenamos, platicamos, vimos una película. Me distrajo. Cuando le conté lo de mi examen me felicito. Estuvimos hasta casi las 11:30am. Nos despedimos y volví a mi cuarto.

**•*****¨`*•**

Me levante temprano, 6:10 creo. Realice cada paso de las instrucciones y deje la prueba sobre el lavamanos. Espere el tiempo indicado.

Cálmate, clámate.

_"__volveré en dos días" _ayer fue el primer día y hoy empieza el segundo. Volverá en la noche…

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuanto tome la prueba y la levante.

Según la instrucciones un (+) es positivo y un ( - ) es negativo.

_Será negativo, será negativo_. Me repetía.

Por cerrar fuertemente los ojos al abrirlos mi vista era un poco borrosa…

-positivo…-sollocé. Salí del baño y me senté en mi cama, aun con la prueba en la mano. La mire no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que simplemente la deje en la mesita de noche y volví a colocarme bajo las cobijas.

Mi almohada ya estaba húmeda por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-no hay falsos positivos ¿eh?-me reí.

* * *

><p>les gusto? X3<p>

bueno esto mes salio.

en el próximo capi veremos a donde se lleva naru a hina D: ¿el infierno?, ¿otra dimención?, o se la llevara aaaa... esperen al proximo capi XD

ya lo estoy escribiendo y espero no tardarme mucho.

ya estoy recuperando mi inspiracion pero aun no puedo escribir lemon, pero tal vez lime si ¬ u ¬

en este capi escuche mucho la canción "Unhappy Refrain" de miku hatsune pero yo la escuche con la voz de len kagamine(no me gusta mucho la voz de miku XD) se las recomiendo :3

gracias por los review TTuTT me hace muy feliz ver que ya tengo mas de 50 review, gracias.

recuerden que me esfuerzo mucho por llevar bien la trama *u*

ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen o regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	5. huir

al final me desahogo U.U

*-•Pov's• = cambio de personaje

DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p>No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo llevo en la tina pero mi piel ya está bastante húmeda y arrugada. Eh llorado hasta que los ojos se me hincharon.<p>

-hoy en la noche volverá…

El agua está empezando a sentirse fría. Salgo y me envuelvo en una toalla. En mi cuarto veo mi cama aun desecha, mi pijama arrugada en el suelo y la prueba sigue sobre la mesita de noche.

¿Huir?

¿A dónde? ¿Con mis padres y hermana?

¿Quedarme?

¿Para qué? ¿Para preocupar más Sakura y tal vez, incluso, lastimarla?

¿Ir con él?

¿A dónde, al infierno, a la muerte?

O simplemente aceptar y tratar de…

-de solo dedicarme a ti…-abrí la puerta del ropero, que tenía un espejo grande y donde se reflejaba mi cuerpo entero, me observe y detalle cada parte de mí, todo lo conocía a la perfección pero aun así sentía como si algo ahí en mi cuerpo no encajara. Estire mi mano hasta que mis dedos chocaron contra el vidrio del espejo, mis dedos se reflejaba y parecía como si me estuviese tocando con "otra Hinata", deslice mis dedos hasta el reflejo de mi vientre y ahí me detuve.

Cierto… ahora yo no soy la única.

Suspire, saque algo de ropa y me vestí, levante mi cama. En la cocina encontré a un a Sakura apurada y tratando de hacerse un desayuno.

.

.

.

El "tick" de las manecillas del reloj es lo único que retumba en el departamento. Estoy en el sillón, mis piernas están juntas y se presionan contra mi pecho mientras las abraso, tengo la vista clavada en la nada.

Quizás se pregunten ¿Por qué eh dejado que todo esto me pase?, ¿Por qué no lo detuve cuando tuve oportunidad?, ¿Por qué no eh pedido ayuda?

Solo les puedo contestar; ¿ustedes que haría? Ir a su iglesia y gritar que fueron atacados por un demonio, ¿o ir a un hospital? "loca, enferma, maldita, pecadora" seria lo único que les contestarían. Y por lo tanto es lo que a MI me dirían.

Me levante aun con la autoestima por los suelos y el rostro pálido. En mi cuarto saque una mochila y metí tres mudas de ropa, de un cajón con llave tome todos mis ahorros, celular, y mis identificaciones. Recorrí nostálgica este departamento que había sido mi hogar por más de tres años. Las veces que comí con Sakura, que dormimos juntas, jugamos. Cada recuerdo era una lágrima que me mojaba más las mejillas y cuello.

-lo siento, Sakura-chan… perdóname-sollocé. A pesar de ser las 11:39am el día se mostraba nublado. Me cubrí con mi sudadera más gruesa, colgué tras mi hombro derecho la mochila, abrí la puerta y salí.

Eh vagado por las calles durante unos 40 minutos, creo. Me detuve en una tienda departamental y compre dos botellas de agua, algunas galletas y unos yogures. Cerca de las 2 de la tarde me detuve en un parque, cerca de un quiosco. Me bebí media botella de agua y comí un yogurt de durazno.

No puedo ir con mis padres, no puedo ir con ninguno de mis conocidos, ya que ahí sería el primer lugar donde Sakura me buscaría, además no quiero ponerlos en peligros con _él_ tras de mí. ¡Oh, lo siento! Tras de nosotros.

-¡Mami, Mami! ¡Hoy me gane una estrellita por ser bueno!-la vocecilla de un niño me hizo presenciar la escena de él corriendo hacia su madre y mostrándole la estampita de estrella dorada en su frente. Se abrasaron y al separase el niño daba brincos chillando "me compraras un helado, ¿verdad?". Sonreí, pronto más niños y niñas empezaron a pasar con sus madres. Supongo que hay una escuela cerca.

-y tú…-baje la mirada a mi vientre-¿serás bueno?

Me quede unos minutos más viendo como los niños pasaban. Seguí vagando por horas, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Tengo que encontrar un hotel. El tono y vibración de mi celular me aviso que tenía dos mensajes de Sakura y al no responder pronto fueron llamadas. No puedo contestarle. Cancele la 6ta llamada y apague el celular.

El tono naranja y rosa del crepúsculo fue reemplazado por el oscuro azul de la noche al igual que los puntos luminosos que formaban las estrellas. Me están doliendo los pies y tengo hambre.

A unos cuantos metros una parpadeante luz de neón deletreaba "Hotel-world" reí con los labios cerrados y trate de apresurar un poco mi paso.

-¡aquí estas!-casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies. ¡¿En serio?! Naruto estaba a tres pasos frente a mí, impidiéndome seguir el camino.

-¿Qué…?

-las chicas que salen de casa solas de noche son presas fáciles-murmuro burlón al pasarme ambos brazos por sobre mi hombros y pegarme a su cuerpo.

¿Cómo me encontró?

-déjame…

-no-simplemente me beso y yo cedi-tranquila… se buena hasta que lleguemos, ¿sí?-me quito la mochila de los hombros y me subió a un taxi, me siento mareada, le dio una dirección al chofer y me acomodo entre sus brazos. Me siento con cansada y mis parpados pesan. ¿Qué me hizo? Calma Hinata, solo no cierres los ojos. No iré al infierno inconsciente, no te desmayes.

-ayuda…-quise llamar la atención del chofer, él me miro interrogativo.

-no se preocupe, ha bebido de más y está un poco desorientada. La tontita se fugó con una amigas y la llevo a de vuelta a casa-¡¿pero qué…?! Su voz fue tan convincente, que hasta yo me lo creí.

El taxi nos dejó frente a un edificio. Era alto, quizás unos 10 o 13 pisos. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No se supone que los portales a otras dimensiones eran en lugares terroríficos? Cuevas, cavernas, templos satánicos. No un edificio, ubicado en una calle concurrida, con tiendas departamentales, más edificios y una plaza alrededor. Me abrazo y me guio a la entrada y recepción del edificio. Era bastante lujosa, parecía un hotel de una o dos estrellas.

-buenas noches, Uzumaki-san-saludo la joven recepcionista y abrió un gran cuaderno de pasta gruesa marrón en una hoja con las fecha de hoy y una columna para el nombre del inquilino, la hora y la firma. La chica no tendrá más de 26, su tez era clara, ojos canela, cabello chocolate y ondulado. Vestía el uniforme. Naruto pronuncio bajo un "hola" y lleno las columnas. Ella me miro por unos segundos y sentí una sensación de "advertencia".

_¡oh, oh, cuidado Hinata, chica celosa!_

-tienen listo mi encargo-su voz era muy diferente a la que uso con el taxista. Era más grave y cortante.

-¡claro! Estuvo listo desde la esta mañana-ella sonrió coqueta. Se dio media vuelta y se inclinó para tomar un pequeñito estuche metálico. Yo enrojecí de vergüenza y solté un quejido. Esa chica solo quería mostrar su trasero y con el pretexto de "alisar" la tela de su falda, deslizaba una de sus manos por sus glúteos y muslos. De verdad hasta ese grado se rebajaba. Naruto solo bufo desesperado y soltó un "que aburrido". Cuando la chica se enderezo, sonriente como si su insinuación hubiese tenido éxito, le entrego el estuche de 8.5cm por 5.5cm y un grosor de no más de 1.5cm. Naruto lo tomo y simplemente me jalo para seguirlo al ascensor.

-¿q-que fue eso…?-el mareo está pasando. Él presiono el número 13 y casi al instante sentí como subíamos.

-una simple humana llena de lujuria y morbo-dijo indiferente-una simple pecadora que en estos momentos está fantaseando que tenemos sexo y que yo le confieso "eres mía, lindura. Me excitas" que idiota ¿no?-se rio

-e-eso…es.

-ustedes los humanos caen muy fácilmente ante el pecado, lujuria, avaricia, gula, pereza, envidia. Aunque no sé de qué me quejo-me miro-si gracias a ustedes y sus pecados, nosotros existimos.

El ascensor se detuvo, salimos y recorrimos el pasillo de la derecha hasta una puerta que tenía marcado 109. La cerradura era electrónica, Naruto saco una tarjeta blanca con una franja negra, la cerradura parpadeo un verde y él abrió.

-no quiero…-retrocedí. No voy a morir.

-entra. Tienes que descansar-me quiso tomar de la muñeca pero fui más rápida.

-no.

Al instante estaba tras de mí. Me cargo como princesa y yo cerré mis ojos.

-ustedes son muy supersticioso. Abre los ojos.

-lo siento, Mamá, Papá, Hanabi, Sakura-empecé a sollozar.

-para y mira-me beso la mejilla. Con lágrimas en los ojos pude ver la sala del departamento. El lugar era totalmente blanco y muy iluminado.

-¿eh?-él me bajo y cerró la puerta.

-¡espera! No me digas que tú te imaginabas un templo, oscuro, lleno de velas negras, un pentagrama y a ti como sacrificio-se rio.

-a-aunque el escenario cambie la situación es la misma-lo encare avergonzada-m-me has secuestrado, y tú solo me quieres como…

-mi Hinata. Además tú aceptaste y ahora no hay vuelta atrás-dejo caer la mochila y se lanzó sobre mi besándome.

Me estaba asfixiando… pero… pero quiero que me siga besando.

-Na…-gemí por aire. Me dejo respirar.

-ven te mostrare el lugar-me llevo primero a la cocina, todo estaba limpio, las lacenas estaba llenas de comida al igual que el refrigerador-puedes comer lo que quieras, no hay problema-el siguiente fue el cuarto de baño, era bastante amplio, toallas bien dobladas, una tina y regadera, todo lo de higiene personal era nuevo-este es uno de los lugares donde más quiero "alimentarme"-metió su mano bajo mi blusa y me acaricio el vientre y estómago.

-¡de-déjame!

-vale, vale-se alejó un paso-vamos, solo falta el dormitorio-me guio hasta una puerta entre-abierta. Estaba oscuro, él presiono el interruptor y pude ver una cama matrimonial ordenada, mesitas de noche, un tocador, ropero, televisión y un escritorio-quiero te sientas cómoda.

-¿puedo…?-dije para mí.

_¿Puedo sentirme cómoda aquí, con él?_

El rugido de hambre de mi estómago me asusto y avergonzó.

-te traeré algo para que comas. Mientras puedes ponerte algo más cómodo. En el ropero hay ropa y todo lo que necesites para vestir-salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Me acerque al mueble y encontré varias mudas de ropa, en los cajones también había lencería nueva, pijamas, zapatos, tenis. Escogí un pantalón de algodón negro y una blusa blanca de manga corta igual de algodón. Me quite mi sudadera y la ropa, si también la ropa íntima.

-creo que esto está bien.

-que tierna-respingue del susto. Volteé y él estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, traía un vaso de leche en una mano y un sándwich en la otra. Los dejo sobre la mesita de noche y yo casi corrí a esconderme bajo las cobijas.

-m-me asustaste.

-no debes estarlo, no te lastimare.

Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el cobertor sobre estas. Empecé a comer con la mirada baja y él junto a mí, mirándome. Cuando termine él se llevó el plato y vaso. Había un reloj junto a mí, eran las 11:38pm. De verdad estoy cansada.

Escuche las luces apagarse y Naruto volvió al cuarto, cerró la puerta.

-yo…

-si tienes sueño, duerme.

Se sentó al otro lado de la cama, y me acurruco entre sus brazos. No me recargue totalmente en él.

Después de unos minutos por fin caí en el "mundo de los sueños".

_Naru…_

❁ ¸.•*¨`*•.¸✾

.

.

.

•Pov's Naruto•

Después de cabecear por casi 7 minutos se quedó dormida sobre mí.

-Naru…-un hilo de voz fue lo que salió de su boca.

-eres un poco necia-la acomode en la cama y la cubrí-no intentes huir de mi-delineé su cuello.

Esta vez será diferente. Hinata, contigo será diferente.

No dejare que lo de hace años se repita.

Me quite la jema que colgaba de mi cuello y se la puse a ella.

-con esto te cuidare mejor. Los cuidare mejor-dije al recordar que ella estaba embarazada.

Me quite la ropa y me puse un pantalón y me deje la playera blanca. Levante las cobijas y me acurruque con ella. Su cuerpo es realmente tibio, pero es más placentero, para mí, sentir y oler la energía que desprende.

-no me obligues a matarte, Hinata.

❁ ¸.•*¨`*•.¸✾

.

.

.

* * *

><p>les gusto?<p>

espero que si. bueno no pude hacer el capi mas largo, pero como recompensa puse un mini-pov de naru :3 mas adelante los capitulos seran narrados por naru.

bueno como se dieron cuenta, los demonios, en mi historia, no llevan almas al infierno. al menos no los íncubos que esperan un hijo.

bueno recuerden que me esfuerzo mucho en escribir bien esta historia U.U ademas me da mucha alegría saber que llegue a mas de 60 review y mas de 50 favoritos. GRACIAS!

bueno ya saben comente, opinen, critiquen o regañenme, saben que eso me gusta.

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
